Muuchan's Day Out
by Cho Koume
Summary: I just heard of this series, and it looked kinda cute! Basically, Muuchan likes rain, and Sugino is at Kataro's looking for her. Poor Kantaro isn't getting any attention, tho!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tactics. Mind you, this is also my first Tactics fic, so don't hate me, please?

Muuchan's day out!

Unlike the usual, sunny, bright days in the quiet, busy town, the day in question was dark, soggy, and wet. The run had drug on for a long time, making travel a bad idea. A large party was currently taking residence in the Ichinomiya residence, which seemed too small even with just three of them there- Kantaro, Haruka and Yoko. But that day, they were also in the company of Sugino, of the mountain village, and his green/blue, inflatable wife, Muuchan. However, said spouse of the mountain god was… nowhere to be seen.

Not that anyone cared, really, aside from her grieving husband.

Yoko was too busy keeping the house clean, and trying to cook. Haruka was too busy playing with a Kodama. And, the unfortunate Kantaro was trying to get over a bad cold. Being the responsible one in the house (ha ha ha…), he bravely ventured out into the cold and rain to buy supplies for his novel, and came back sick. Basically what that meant was… he was the only one who needed those things, and the others forced him to go.

The thing that made him most miserable was that upon his return, and despite the fact that he was flushed and coughing, nobody believed that he was sick, and they pushed him right into his room to work. Haruka was chosen to be his bodyguard and make sure he works, though, he was far more interested in playing with his little toy, and didn't even pay attention to Kantaro when he was moaning and complaining.

A half hour after Sugino had started to play a game of indoor hide-and-seek with Muuchan, he started to worry. Sure, he could admit (in his mind only) that his dear little wife was a little scatterbrained, but there weren't many places in the house to hide, and he was worried she's gotten herself lost! So, the brave white goblin went in search of her.

His first stop was the kitchen, where Yoko was busily cooking away. he had to stop a moment and stare in awe at how quickly and efficiently she could cook. The aromas filling the kitchen were so good, Sugino almost fell over and died, but just before he leaned over too far, he remembered his wife was still missing! Still, he fell over, yelling her name, which made Yoko jump. In her surprise, she accidentally made some hot oil splatter, and where else would it land but on Sugino's face?

--

Unlike most other creatures, like humans and goblins, Muuchan loved the rain! And, what luck! When her husband had started counting for the game of hide-and-seek, her secret crush, or something like it, Kantaro was being pushed out into the rain which she loved so much. Totally forgetting about the game, she walked off towards the door. However, Yoko closed it before she could get there, and she pouted. Then, she remembered that there was a window in Kantaro's room, and so she ran past her unsuspecting husband and climbed onto Kantaro's desk, opened the window, and jumped out.

The rain was wet and cold, and it was coming down heavily. Those were things Muuchan loved about the rain, and she jumped around for a while, getting wet in the puddles. Then, she faintly remembered that she had gone outside for a reason. Unable to remember what that reason was, she continued to jump in the puddles. She wan and hopped and skipped, and made her cute little noise.

While she was having fun, she then spotted a cat running around, trying to get out of the rain. The kitty spotted her and hissed, before running off through a hole in the bottom of a fence. Thinking the kitty was cute, she smiled and ran after the kitty. She didn't even notice it when Kantaro passed by the fence a moment later, coughing. For a moment, he stopped, thinking he heard her, but after a minute passed, a cold gust of wind reminded him of where he wanted to be- home in his nice, warm bed- and he kept on walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoko was feeling very badly about splashing hot oil onto Sugino's face, but she was quickly forgiven. Sugino's first priority was finding his wife. The next place he looked was the small training room. Sure, he had to venture outside to get to it, but at least there was an overhead cover to shield him from the downpour. The thing was, he had forgotten to put on his shoes before venturing out, and so his socks were soaked almost immediately. He didn't like that.

When he got to the training room, he knocked first before sliding the door open. The room was a little bit smaller than some of the other dojos around town, but much bigger than Sugino had expected it to be, seeing as Kantaro didn't make a lot of money. It was amazing that he could earn enough money to keep his house. Anyway, it was warm in there, and Sugino was grateful for that.

Maybe he was enjoying the heat just a little too much, because the next thing he knew, he was curled up on the tatami mat feeling drowsy. He sat up and cried out.

"Oh-no! How could I have fallen asleep! My dear Muuchan is still missing!"

Sugino sprang to his feet and searched the entire room. He looked behind the weights, around the sharp spear collection, and even in the cleaning closet, but Muuchan wasn't there. He sobbed, and just before he could turn to leave, something hard hit him in the head. He crouched to the floor and held his head. He was in pain, until a deep, nonchalant voice spoke from somewhere above him.

"Hey, Sugino."

Sugino recognized the voice and looked up. Haruka was sitting alone in the high rafters, looking down at him. Immediately, Sugino's face lit up, and he waved at his friend. Haruka didn't wave back.

"Demon eater! Demon eater, how are you?"

"I could be better."

"Oh, well that's understandable! Your master isn't all that nice a guy!"

"Whatever."

"So, what are you doing up there?"

Silently, Haruka pointed to a spot right next to Sugino. He looked to where the pointed finger was aiming at, and saw a Kodama sitting on the floor. It was what had hit him on the head, though it didn't look like it should have hurt so much. Sugino picked it up and examined it. He gave it a try, but he just couldn't figure out how to get the red ball on the stick on the top of the toy. After a good while of trying to get it to work, Haruka asked for it, and Sugino threw it at him, annoyed. Haruka caught it, and played with it. He easily got it to do what is was supposed to do, and it made the white goblin jealous. He turned away and huffed.

"Say, weren't you supposed to be looking for Muuchan, Sugino?"

Haruka's reminder shocked him, as he completely forgotten about her yet again. He yelled and ran for the door. However, just before he left, he remembered something else, and turned back towards Haruka, who was still sitting on the beam.

"Say… didn't Yoko give you a job, too?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah… Weren't you supposed to be babysitting Kantaro or something?"

"Whatever."

And he kept playing. When the training room door slid shut, Haruka looked up. There was a dangerous look in his eyes.

--

Muuchan followed the stray kitty for a long time, but it was quickly becoming clear that the kitty didn't like it. After a while of walking, it started to run, and Muuchan only matched its speed. Then, it went around a garbage can, and Muuchan laughed happily. She tried to follow, but when she got near, the kitty jumped out and scratched Muuchan on the face. Acting like a balloon, she shot out and flew in the sky for a minute. When she landed, it was in a park.

It was getting dark and the rain hadn't let up, and now, she was sitting somewhere al alone with her head hurting. Sitting down, she pouted. It was another minute that she stayed there, until she heard someone behind her. Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up. She was in the arms of a little girl with a red umbrella.

The girl was pretty, and her blond hair reminded her of Kantaro. The girl smiled down at her, and then she frowned, seeing the scratch. She brought Muuchan over to a bench and set her down on the seat. Then, she reached into her pocket and pulled out something, placing it over Muuchan's scratch. It started to feel better. Muuchan reached up to see what had been put on her head, and felt the bandage. She yipped happily and jumped into the girl's arms, giving her a hug.

Then, another sound caught Muuchan's attention. It was loud. She jumped out of the girl's arms and rounded the corner to see a large horse walking by, carrying a passenger seat. She loved horses, and immediately jumped on the seat when the horse stopped, allowing herself to be pulled around. What she failed to notice was that the horse passed right by Kantaro's house, where her husband was desperately searching for her.


End file.
